Tipping the scales
by 1163
Summary: Nero thought that his devil bringer would be the worst of his troubles, bring on Dante and a new set of scales. Lots of Dante/Nero in later chapters. M/M Dante/Nero
1. Chapter 1

So I don't own Devil May Cry or any of the characters in it. I make no money from these stories.

I'm not sure I'm this story will go down well because it's a tad odd but I have enjoyed writing it so far and thought I'd post it and see if anyone is a fan.

So I hope you enjoy.

- - - So let's begin - - -

Nero soared through the sky; his white scales reflected the light that escaped through the clouds, making his scales appear pearlesant, his wings outstretched so that he hovered in the air catching the current. His muscles relaxed, smiling as the light filtered through the clouds, adjusting his wings and swung his tail backwards, he drove down through the soft white clouds, the wind cooled his scales. Inches before hitting the water below him, Nero pulled up skimming the water, twisting sideways he dipped his wing into the cold water, twisting all the way into a roll Nero threw the water with his wing, making the water ark into the air, the water caught the sunlight looking like drops of pure sun light as they landed on the scales below them soothing and cleansing him, Nero had never felt more at peace with himself.

He remembered how it was back in fortuna and what had transpired to end up here, Nero rolled his shoulders with a sigh preparing for the sharp acrobatics to twist through rocks and plants of the small broken pieces of islands that had broken away, arching his back and tail Nero inclined up the face of a cliff, reaching the top he landed on the cliff, moving forward he curled up in the sun, his wings outstretched around him so take in the suns warmth.

- - - 3 Months ago - - -

After Dante had left Fortuna and everything had seemingly gone back to normal, well as normal as Fortuna could be. The people in Fortuna were still religious, judge mental and didn't trust him; something he had expected but kyrie seemed to have changed, she was afraid of him and refused to allow him to stay in their house.

Moving out had been easy, he had very few items and had saved up money from the order to pay for a place of his own, although the owner had been reluctant to hand the house over to 'the spawn of a devil' he was too poor to turn down the money Nero offered. It was a beautiful if not small house located on the outskirts of Fortuna; he enjoyed it there by the forest, enjoyed the lack of people and enjoyed the lack of judgment forced upon him daily.

Nero made certain to check the forest out, clearing any of the demons that inhabited the forest and discovered a lake on the other side of the forest that lead to the ocean and the end of Fortuna. Nero smiled out at the wide span of water and the mysterious lands that were out there, maybe one day he would leave Fortuna for the ocean and the land that lied beyond his reach, the strong breeze whipped up the sea water and the droplets lightly coated his face and clothes, smiling he headed back to his house.

- - - A few days later - - -

Nero had followed his usual path through the forest and wondered into the larger bare area of the forest where he had been practicing his fighting skills and today was no different, he was attempting to merge his own moves with the ones he had observed from Dante. Performing one of Dante's back flips where he twisted in mid-air Nero spotted a few weak demons migrating through the forest, using his back flip to his advantage he pushed off from against a tree and charged them head on with red queen. Nero thrust the sword forward and up in one swift movement slicing the demon in half before focusing on the remaining four, Nero failed to observe his surrounding as he focused on the four remaining demons and it cost him dearly, his distraction allowed for a far larger demon that he had not seen to sneak up behind him; the demon looked like a large bull frog with cat like eyes and large thorn/horns littered its body, so sharp that it would gouge the trees and it pressed forward. The demon eyed Nero before tensing its muscles and the thorns/horns flew from its body impaling one of the demons instantly killing it, another three horn/thorns ripped through Nero's torso. Nero's body froze in shock; blood began to pour from his body, his ears pounded as he heard his blood hit the floor like heavy rain on soft soil.  
>Nero's Demon screamed in panic, drowning out all other sound in Nero's head, they had never bonded well but they both had one thing in agreement 'I don't want to die'.<p>

Sensing the cold that seeped through his body and the flutter of death creeping ever closer his demo drew on all its strength and Nero screamed in pain as his body was engulfed in the pure white light, his body changed into his trigger however it didn't stop there, his body continued to morph. His spine twisted and lengthened, his muscles convulsed as they altered shape and stretched to accommodate his bones that had changed shape and size. The thorns/horns imbedded in his side were forced out of his body as scales erupted from his shin completely covering him. The remaining demons trembled around him and began to retreat.

That was the last Nero remembered, he awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, he tried to open his eyes but closed them quickly at the blinding rays of morning light stung his eyes. Slowly raising a hand to his forehead he froze in shock at the unusual feeling, slowly he forced his eyes to open and he froze at what he saw. His arm was far larger than normal and covered with scales with long claws for fingers, those claws trailed over his forehead and to his surprise he could feel even more scales that covered where his skin had been. Nero began to panic a sickening feeling lurched in his stomach as he tried to stand but his body reacted differently as he instead stood on all four legs, dread settled over him as he stretched turning his head to find that he could move it further than normal to view his entire back . . . a dragons back. His body was lithe with a long and elegant tail covered in scales and two large wings protruded out of his back, Nero tried to move them and found he could move them like any other limb, his wings where white on the outside with a light blue on the inside which was hidden as he tucked his wings back in. Turning back in disbelief he observed his surroundings, he was still in the same area he had fought with the demons and where he had got impaled, Nero shivered as he remembered the feeling and his scales clicked in the process, looking around he noticed the earth was scorched and the surrounding trees where charred and still smouldering, frowning at what he saw and he wondering if he had caused it.

Moving forward awkwardly, one clawed leg at a time he shuffled down to where he knew the river would be, getting to the bank of the lake he edged forward until he could see his reflection.

He was a dragon . . . there was no doubt about it, the world hated him! He turned his face and watched as the reflection in the water imitated him.

His face had elongated to allow for a dragons snout with a powerful jaw and his eyes where large with their familiar blue, from the looks of it; it seemed that they were the only thing not to have changed, his face was covered in scales, large ones railed down from his forehead to snout and smaller ones surrounded his eyes and nostrils, each white and pearlesant.

Nero was becoming agitated and angry 'can nothing go right for me!'

Nero growled loudly and some of his scales turned a magnificent blue, flaring bright like his devil bringer would when he was in a similar position, wisps of smoke billowed from his mouth. Nero tried to calm himself focusing like he would with his devil bringer, focusing on his demon and calming it as he did his scales returned to their original perlesant white, opening his eyes he grinned at his reflection as he managed to get this new shape under control exposing his long dagger like teeth, he chuckled a sound that came out sounding more like a loud happy rumble.

Nero thought for a moment 'relaxing and focusing on the energy inside me was always the way to de-trigger, so maybe it could work in this form. . .' Nero closed his eyes and focused, relaxing and calming himself after a few moments Nero peaked an eye open to stare at his reflection, no change.

Frowning Nero focused again concentrating on the energy inside of him, soothing the energy he urged it further back in to his mind, feeling it retreating, his muscles relaxed and he felt the power inside of himself pulse he gasped as his form contorted changing back to his trigger form before changing again back into his old self, his muscles ached and bones cried out as the change flowed through him, collapsing to his knees on the bank he gasped in relief as he saw his own reflection in the water, his white hair clung to his pale skin and his blue eyes stared back at him, he laughed to himself and collapsed back in exhaustion onto the muddy ground, his once scaled arm now replaced with the human skin he knew so well.

Nero didn't know how the change had happened he had never heard of a form past the original devil trigger that he has seen Dante in however it wasn't like he could ask him about it, he didn't even know where the old geezer had gone. Nero found he almost missed his devil bringer, it used to light the way through any dark space and now he was having to rely on the lighting in his home, it had taken him a while to adjust but he still got the same reaction when he was forced to go into town for groceries. Even without his demonic arm the people of fortune would avoid him, glare and speak fowl words at him dragging their children away. He was too different to belong here.

So He stood at the edge of Fortuna on a cliff overlooking the sea and again considered leaving; it couldn't hurt to see what was out there, he could always come back to his home. Looking back over his shoulder at the forest and where his house would be Nero focused on his trigger, the shift came easily morphing his body like water running over a pebble, his scales shimmered in the spray from the ocean and warmed him as the sun heated his scaled face, sapphire blue eyes opened to gaze out over the water, tentatively he flapped his wings, he had been practicing in the forest on how to fly, hidden away from peoples gaze. Nero stretched his wings out hearing his joints click he raised his wings high and flapped his wings, the air around him sounded like thunder as it was forced under him and his wings flapped again drawing him higher into the sky, it came naturally to him, touching his feet in he flew forwards diving over the side of the cliff until he felt a current of air fill his wings and allowed him to glide swiftly through the air. He was traveling so fast that the water under him reflected only the shine of his scales as if he were surrounded by diamonds.

The feeling was euphoric as Nero spun and twirled through the air with the same grace as his fighting style, he felt free and he had quite literally left his trouble behind him. Nero grinned showing of his sharp teeth, dipping down until he touched the water he watched the water ripple and could even see the fish bellow scatter at the impact. Altering his course he let his tail dip into the refreshing cold water before he pulled up higher into the sky aiming for a patch of clouds, wondering what they would feel like, his wings carried him higher and through the clouds, they were unusual to the touch they left droplets on his scales like dew on grass there shape distorting then reforming into another cloud, he twirled his body into an almost death roll and was delighted when the clouds seemed to form a fleeting shape of a tornado, after some time he got bored with the shaped of the clouds and looked down over the water he could see a large patch of land but upon closer inspection he could also see three small islands.

The islands weren't too small, they stood out of the water s if they used to be the edge of a cliff that had broken away and trees and grass covered them, yet the island was still much larger than him landing carefully he took in his surroundings, having learnt from past mistakes; before de-triggering. The journey had taken a lot of energy and he wasn't about to chance flying back. Climbing high up into a nearby tree he leaned against the base, his legs outstretched on a branch and he allowed slumber to take hold of him.

- - - Back to the present - - -

Nero smiled at the memory of his first transformation and his first flight over the sea, despite the change that had been forged upon him it had given him the freedom he had so desperately craved. That small trip over the sea had also become a second home of sorts where he could practice flying, transforming, fighting and on a few occasions he tried out his devil trigger although it was far harder to control, his demon would often take over with its own agenda which caused conflict but it was the closest they had ever gotten to accepting each other.

He had begun to search the other two slightly larger islands and had gotten close enough to see enough of the city on the main land but made sure not to venture any closer, he could imagine the panic on the inhabitants faces if they saw him, Not that he wasn't used to that anyway Nero though with a sigh, he refused to admit it but he was lonely, distracting himself from his thoughts we dove between the islands coming up to land on the first smaller island.

- - - Devil May Cry - - -

"I'M NOT WAKING HIM UP! you wake him up!" Trish glared at Lady who was rubbing her temples in frustration.

"FUCK THAT! I woke his lazy naked ass up last time" Lady placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the blond, black leather clad woman in front of her, raising an eye brow and daring her to fight back.

"Oh come on!" Trish huffed but from Ladys raised eyebrow she knew she couldn't win. "Fine" picking up a broom that they didn't realise Dante would ever own she went into the kitchen slamming the handle end of the broom into the ceiling so hard that dust and paint came free, she didn't stop until she heard a loud thump and a groan of pain. Trish grinned in triumph throwing the broom down and sweeping her hair over her shoulder, grinning at Lady who face palmed.

"What it got him up didn't it" Trish chuckled

A short while later loud bangs and swearing was heard as Dante pulled on a pair of his red leather trousers and shuffled down the stairs glaring at the two harpies in his front room 'Man I need to get a lock …or a vault door, might be the only way to keep them out'.

"Whattttttt?" Dante grunted at the two as he walked by and collapsed in his chair, throwing his feet up onto the desk.

"We bring pizza and a fun mission" Lady smiled placing the box on Dante's desk and grabbing a slice for herself faster than Dante could swat her hand away.

"And the mission?" Dante grumbled around the pizza he had stuffed in his face and mourning his lost slice.

"Here" Lady handed the piece of paper over to Dante while nibbling at her piece of pizza, Dante read it and looked up at them accusingly.

"You woke up for a terrible joke?" He raised an eyebrow "I expected better" He glared at Lady and yanked the box of pizza into his lap and away from her prying eyes.

Trish scowled at him "It's not a joke; some of the locals have said they have seen bright lights descend from the sky and others have said they have heard thunder roll in from the ocean, but there have been so storms"

"That isn't a demon it's the sound of the ocean and some sun coming through the clouds, nothing to get excited about"

"Still the Mayer there is paying a lot to have you check it out, if there isn't anything there then it's basically free money." Trish grinned as Dante contemplated the free money and the little work he would have to do while grinning and taking another slice of pizza.

"Fine I'll check it out later"

- - - Thanks for reading - - -

I hope you enjoyed the story but either way please review it helps a lot to know if you guys like it and what you would like to see happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to rrter123 and SirenaLoreley you really helped getting this next chapter rolling.

- - - Dante - - -

The girls had left a while ago after watching Dante shovel his pizza, Dante has now finished said pizza and was having to summon the energy he had to force himself to get dressed, after dressing he made his way downstairs and pulled on his boots, rolling his shoulders to loosen his muscles before pulling on his red leather coat, he took a moment to consider whether to take his bike or his car, the bike was always faster but his car had a stereo.

'I think I need some headphones or something, then the decision would be easy' that thought took him to thinking about the kid from Fortuna, with his messy white hair, sapphire blue eyes and a stubbornness that could rival his own, he mentally kicked himself, it had been a reoccurring thought of going back to see the kid, hell where he was going was only a ferry ride from the kids town, he chewed his lip, the car also had a heater which would help for a long trip if he did decide to go to Fortuna after visiting the docks.

Walking over to his desk he picked up his car keys, twirling them around his finger as he walked towards his door picking up Ebony, Ivory and Rebellion slinging the large sword onto his shoulder as he left, locking the door behind him.

He made his way down the front steps and out onto his front yard where his bike and car where parked, the sun still high in the sky, the warm rays waking him more than coffee ever could. Unlocking his car and climbing inside he relished in how comfy his car was. Starting the engine he too off to where Lady and Trish had indicated this so called demon was. Dante rolled his eyes and thought about all the pizza he would be able to buy.

- - - 3 or so hours later - - -

Dante made it to the docks by the early afternoon, he would be able to check out the 'non-existent' mission and then jump on the last ferry out to Fortuna with a wad full of cash and Trish and Lady nowhere in sight. Stepping out of his car and heading over towards the port Dante looked out at the wide expanse of ocean 'There really isn't much to see' Dante chuckled out loud at his own joke attracting the attention of a young woman walking by who eyed him uncomfortable, Dante ignored her. Turning back to his car he locked it before heading to the very edge of the port, there were four suitable points for docking ships but the rest of the island had sharp cliffs like the one the people of this town had heard the noises and light coming from, Dante looked over the edge whistling as the drop and listening to the waves crashing against the jagged rocks.

Focusing out over the ocean and looking up into the clouds Dante frowned, there were no bright lights coming from the sky and there was no roaring sound that traveled over the water, Dante sighed in frustration he would have to wait a while to make sure, looking around he spotted a bench, he walked over throwing himself into the bench his arms outstretched over the back, one leg crossed over the other, after a while he began to doze, still fully aware of his surrounding, his breath coming out in puffs of smoke as the air drew colder.

A few hours later he was awoke by the sound of scuffing and Dante eyes snapped open twisting his head in the direction of the noise he watched a young couple stumble together towards a bench on the opposite side of him as they giggled, the woman hanging of the man's arm, Dante rolled his eyes in disgust, they were obviously here to kiss as the sun set, Dante wanted to hurl at how sickly sweet the couple were. Shifting from his seat he stood up, giving up on the mission he had been given, there was nothing there and he wasn't about to waste the rest of the day staring out at a bunch of nothing. Unlocking and climbing into his car Dante sped off towards the Mayers house, it wasn't hard to find the house was far older than all the other buildings, it was eccentric and beautifully refurbished, knocking on the large black door it swung open a few seconds later to reveal a finely dress burly man with a big ginger beard.

"Hello, can I help you?" the man seemed reasonably nice, with a smile firmly planted on his face despite the late hour.

"Yes, I'm the devil hunter you hired" Dante smiled back at the mean "I have investigated the situation and there is nothing of concern"

"You are sure about this?" The man stroked his beard in a thoughtful manner, peering down at Dante yet never losing his smile.

"Yes, I'm very sure" Dante smiled reassuringly, it always helped to be polite to start off with before being forceful.

The Mayer nodded "fantastic!" The Mayer clapped his hands together

"Soooo about my fee?"

"Yes, yes, yes…Trudy?" He turned back shouting into the dining room

"Yes dear?" a female voice echoed back, he assumed it to be the man's wife,

"Could you fetch the money from my desk please" The Mayor smiled down at Dante while his wife scurried about getting the money he had asked for, coming out the dining room to hand a brown envelope over to her husband who handed the package to Dante. His wife stood behind the Mayor, peering over his shoulder at the devil hunter, Dante opened the parcel checking the amount of money, nodding and smiling at the pair.

"Thank you for doing business. If you ever need us again don't hesitate to call" Dante saluted them smiling the whole while and strode back off to his car.

'Now to check in on one sexy half devil' Dante smirked to himself climbing into his car.

- - - On the boat - - -

The Ferry man had refused to take his car on board so he had left her parked at the dock, as the ferry pulled away he stared at her until she disappeared from sight; he then walked to the other side of the ship watching as Fortuna slowly came into view. He grinned at the island, the kid was the only good thing about that place, hid devil hummed in agreement in the back of his mind, hunting the kid down would be easy, he knew the kids scent anywhere, half demons sent where so different from humans and demons that he would be able to smell the kid coming a mile away, but he doubted the kid was in tune with his senses enough to sense him coming. Dante grinned as an idea popped into his head and when he had finished forming his plan they were inches from the shore of Fortuna.

- - - Nero - - -

Nero was back on the island of Fortuna lying on the top of his bed, one arm draped over the side of the bed and his other under the pillow, whether it was his favorite position or whether it was a learnt habit from having his devil bringer and trying to smother the light under his pillow he would never be sure. His legs had kicked the blankets off in his sleep, his hair mused, his eyelashes fluttered against his flushed cheeks.

A certain red devil stood in the door way unable to tear his gaze away from the man on the bed.

Dante just as he thought could easily hunt the kid down, although it was far further than he had expected the place to be; his devil side could smell Nero and had purred in the back of him mind like a homing beacon, Dante had to focus on shutting it up. He had spotted the old and small house hidden away from the rest of Fortuna just before a forest; it looked homely like it had been patched up recently. The funny thing about the people of Fortuna is that they didn't have locks on their doors, Dante smirked walking up to the house, pushed the door open and walked right in, sensing the kid upstairs he made his way through the house and walked up the stairs, quite surprised when the wood didn't creak. Nero's bedroom door was wide open and so there he stood staring at the silveret, he audibly gulped; his eyes roaming over the figure on the bed. The kid must be exhausted if he hadn't woken up yet, the kid might be young but he was well trained and observant … he usually would have known that he was there before Dante would have managed to get into the house.

He felt guilty staring at the kid and knocked on the door, his knuckles raping against the wooden door loud enough to startle Nero from his sleep who without thought grabbed the gun from under his pillow and aimed it at the figure in the door way. Nero's eyes were wide and his chest heaving, his own demon recognized Dante even before his eyes did and Nero relaxed, he trusted his demon somewhat and his eyes then finally confirmed it. Nero huffed, relaxing and flopping back onto the bed arm dangling over the bed with the gun in his hand.

"Nice to see you too kid" Dante leaned against the frame of the door, he had expected that reaction, and well to be honest he had expected to be shot at or kicked in the face …. That could still happen Dante eyed the gun in Nero's hand.

"Hey old man" Nero mumbled rubbing the palm oh him gun free hand over his eyes to wake himself up, sticking the gun under him pillow he sat up pulling some of the covers over his legs blushing slightly as he watched Dante's eyes dance over him. Dante was leaning against the door, in his usual hunting gear , his tight black top clung to his muscles; looking up he noticed Dante's usual stubble, his white hair slightly longer than normal before focusing on Dante's dark blue eyes, Nero's demon purred. "So what do I owe this honor" Nero gestured sarcastically, hiding his embarrassment with his usual abrasive humor.

"Well I had a mission close by and thought I'd drop in and say hi" Dante covered easily with a smirk "Never pictured you as a boxers guy" Dante's smirk deepened as Nero blushed unconsciously pulling the sheets higher while his face contorted into annoyance

"Unlike some old perverts I don't let my bits dangle in the wind" Nero huffed glaring at the man in red, grabbing his jeans from the floor he skillfully fulled them on while still remaining covered from Dante, standing up he zipped up and buttoned his pants now fully awake he turned back to Dante who seemed fascinated with staring at him, he grumbled pulling on a top as well noticing Dante's almost disappointed look.

"I've got nothing to be ashamed of kid" He winked

"You just admitted you're an old pervert" Nero smirked crossing his arms as he stood before Dante.

"Older than a little kid like you" Dante ruffled Nero's hair, noticing how soft it was before he got punched in the arm. Dante waited for the immense pain that usually came from being smacked by ten tons of demonic force but nothing happened, Dante stopped joking in an instant his hand whipping out to grab Nero's hand, examining the smooth flesh underneath his fingers before Nero pulled it away.

"What happened" Dante's eyes focused on Nero's, Nero tried to move past him only to have Dante block his path, hitting his chest, Nero was forced to move back; bashfully Nero rubbed his nose and sighed, he was too tired to put up much of a fight.

"Fine, it's a long story I need coffee and after a long trip I'm guessing you're hungry" Dante went to demand answers but his treacherous stomach answered for him.

"You're going to cook for me now?" Dante teased

"Don't push it old man or ill put you outside and let you starve" Nero raised an eyebrow and Dante held his hands up in surrender while smirking, Nero finally managed to move past him padding down the stairs barefooted and graceful. Dante smiled, at least he knew he had a place to crash and food, he hadn't eaten since the pizza that morning. Following Nero down the stairs and into the kitchen, the kitchen was spacious with an old oak table against the wall, noticing the kid put the coffee pot on and begin making food he took the opportunity to remove his sword placing it against a wall, taking his coat off and placing it on the back of the chair followed by his gun holsters with ebony and ivory, he felt better in a T shirt with leather pants.

He felt guilty having woken the kid up and now he was cooking for him, walking up behind Nero close enough to see what the kid was doing he then asked "Is there anything I can do?" Dante watched Nero work, he noticed the kid still favored his left arm even tho' his right arm was now human; Dante tried not to stair but couldn't help it.

"Theres milk and sugar there and the mugs are in the top right cupboard if you want to make the coffees" Dante nodded enjoying the smell of food and coffee, he set about his task. Dante set about making the coffee placing both mugs on the table as Nero placed a large plate in front of Dante. Nero had cooked it all in advance and had reheated it for Dante, smoked cod with potatoes and peas, Dante grinned tucking in, 'Damn the kid sure can cook' his demon hummed in agreement 'We could take him home and get him to cook for us' the devil grinned, Dante almost choked on his food "You should cook for me more often" Dante cheerfully commented around a mouthful of food. Nero smiled behind him mug of coffee, Nero knew that was as close as he was going to get to a compliment.

They sat in silence for a second before Dante asked again "So about your arm?"

Nero sighed and wondered how much he should tell the old man, it wasn't like he didn't trust him but it was hard after everything he had been through, he didn't want Dante to see him as a freak as well.

"I promise ill answer your question if you answer mine first"

Dante contemplated it and shrugged it couldn't hurt "Shoot kid"

Nero frowned at the name but continued "I know you have your devil trigger but have you ever had a second trigger? Like a trigger beyond your trigger?" Nero rubbed his nose he was terrible at explaining himself.

Dante frowned thinking about his devil trigger, he had never really pushed it further, he didn't think he would need to, he had never seen anything like that in other demons to make him think otherwise "No not that I know of" Dante watched the frustration wash over the kids face then vanish.

They stayed quiet for another minute

"Soooo?"

Nero explained briefly about him moving out of his house with kyrie into the house they were now in, with no small amount of pride and then explained about the demons moving through the woods. He frowned in annoyance recalling how careless he had been to be caught out and him almost dying only for his devil to take over and save his life, Nero explained his devil trigger leaving out the whole dragon incident.

"So when I changed back, so did my arm" Nero finished, taking a large sip of his now lukewarm coffee

"You must be happy then"

"I kind of miss it" Nero smiled fondly

"I miss your glow stick too" Dante chuckled having finished the delicious food and having downed his coffee half way through Nero's story. He watched Nero rub his eyes again "You should get some shut eye kid. Could I crash on your couch?" Dante motioned to where he assumed the front room would be.

"Theres a spear bedroom upstairs, I'll show you" Nero took the plates and mug over to the sink before showing Dante upstairs to the spear room, quickly showing him where the bathroom was just in case. Nero clapped a hand onto Dante's back smiling up at the larger man "It is nice to see you, you know old man" he cracked a cheeky grin before retreating into this own room too quick for Dante to reply with a comeback. Dante kicked off his boots, wiggled out of his leather pants and pulled off his T shirt before flopping down into the comfy bed 'this beats a couch any day!' He smiled throwing an arm over his eyes before falling asleep himself.

- - - Next room - - -

Nero got back into bed with a smile on his lips, it really was nice to see Dante again and he had missed him, not that he would say it to the older devils face. Nero closed his eyes falling asleep quickly as his devils purs lulled him into sleep, ignoring the fact that his devil was only purring because it had missed the old man itself and could smell him in the next room.

- - - Thank you for reading - - -

Please review, it really helps me along with the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys I know it's taken me ages to update so here's a longer chapter I hope you guys enjoy.

Special thanks to everyone who has commented, Favorited or followed its helped me get back into the story after so much going on =]

- - - Enjoy - - -

Neros sleep was interrupted by loud shouts and yells that echoed around the room from outside, blearily rubbing his eyes he made his way to the window, looking out he saw members of the order stood outside his house shouting while another guard was busy hammering his fist against the front door.

He heard a noise from behind him and tilted his head to get a better look; Dante was leaning close to him only inches away from touching as he looked over Neros shoulder for a better view out the window. Dantes frown only deepened as he saw the captain of guards looking directly at them through the window, despite this Nero instantly felt better to have Dante on his side.

"I wonder what they want" Dante chuckled nudging Nero.

"Maybe they have come to make you there new savior" Nero chuckled sarcastically.

"Well then we should go greet my loyal subjects" Dante winked and sauntered out of Neros room to grab his weapons, pull on his leather trousers and step into a pair of boots. Nero also quickly dressed himself and grabbed his weapons, leaving his room he sped down the stairs; as he reached the bottom he saw that Dante had flung the door wide open, having scared a guard in the process who had fallen on his ass before retreating back into line. Dante was leaning against the door frame nonchalantly with a hand on his hip and a grin on his face, the guards drew their swords as they finally saw Nero behind Dante.

"Hey Tom, how are you doing?" Nero edged out from behind Dante and into the captains line of sight.

"Don't be so disrespectful!" The Captain shouted glaring at Nero also taking a quick glance in Dantes direction "So it's true … you're a demon magnet, they are drawn to you. We have seen some large flying demon around here and now… HIM!" The captain shook his head "The order has decided that you are no longer to be tolerated, you have a choice to make. Pack up your things before nightfall or we can escort you ourselves." The captain's eyes twinkled at the prospect of a fight.

Nero frowned; he thought he had been so careful, there was no way they could know it was him…

Dante frowned trying to piece together the information; maybe it was just a coincidence.

"What about my house!" Nero huffed gesturing to the building.

"Consider it payment for all the trouble you have caused" The captain smirked.

"The kid has done nothing but help you, you stupid religious nutcase" Dante stepped towards them crossing his arms .

"HOW DARE YOU!" The captain growled standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT" Dante copied him taunting the Captain with a grin.

"You will pay for that" The captain moved forwards and so did the guards.

Nero weighed up his options and couldn't see a way out that he could collect his belongings and that also left the guards, Dante moved forwards to engage the guards, his hand lowering rebellion and his other itching to pull out ebony.

Nero moved quickly; throwing his weapons through the door and into the house as they landed with a clunk he winced with regret. Dante turned to him with a deep set frown obviously questioning his actions and in return the guards smirked.

Nero's transformation came easy like water cascading over his skin and leaving scales in their wake. His large scaled body gleamed in the morning light and he bellowed a roar at the guards who froze in fright. Nero moved quickly pelting his large wings to lift himself into the air, the force of the wind knocking thee order back and forcing them out of their stupor, they ran with faces of fright and disbelief. Once out of ear shot, Nero landed gracefully only to see Dante poised to attack if Nero made the wrong move.

"Cool it old man" Neros voice came out like silk despite his appearance.

"Nero?" looked at him in disbelief.

"Who did you expect, Barney?" Nero chuckled and it came out as more of a guttural rumble.

Dante sighed and relaxed a little as if Nero's chuckle had soothed him, putting away his guns and resting rebellion on his shoulder he sauntered a tad closer. Nero bent his head down so he was eye to eye with the older devil hunter

Dante stared into those sapphire blue eyes "Damn it is you" Dante stepped closer and placed a hand on the end of Neros scaled nose, he was surprised at how silky smooth and warm they were.

"We need to leave; it won't take long before they come back with reinforcements" Nero straightened up to see how faraway the order had gotten.

"It was going to end up this way either way" Dante smirked; Nero huffed surprised at how well Dante was dealing with it all.

"I'm assuming you have a plan" Dante rested rebellion on his shoulder.

Nero rolled his eyes looking at the sword on Dantes shoulder "Put rebellion in the house and then climb on"

"You what?" Dantes confusion almost made Nero laugh.

Nero settled down onto the floor to make it easier for Dante to climb up and onto his back, Dante eyed him for a second as if it were a joke, before sighing. Walking back into the house Dante placed rebellion down on the mantel piece, closing the door firmly behind him as he left 'might as well trust the kid'. Dante looked at Nero and took a firm hold of Neros 'arm' pulling himself up he carefully climbed further onto Neros back mindful of his wings, holding on tightly to Neros pearlesant neck.

"Hold on tight" Nero grinned as he flapped his wings hard knocking the wind and retort out of Dante, shooting up into the sky Nero looked down at his house; now this was the part of the plan he wasn't so sure of… could the house withstand it? Well it was better than abandoning everything, Nero hovered over the house carefully anchoring his claws into the sides of the house and slowly pulling upwards and away from its foundations. He heard the pipes groan and split fee from the ground, rushing water pooled around where the house had been and in the distance they could see the order gathering and marching towards them.

"Kid what are you doing?"

"Just hold on" Nero moved quickly beating his wings hard against the air he soared over the small forest and over the lake following it over the side of the cliff, careful not to damage the house. Nero let the currents of air lift him and carry him over the ocean occasionally flapping his wings to keep his height, steering himself towards the largest island.

Dante knew Nero wasn't evil, not even slightly but this new development had rattled him, now all of the pieces fit together; the roaring thunder was Neros wings beating against the air around him, the light was the sun reflecting of Neros scales, the secondary trigger Nero had questioned about. The rush of cold air woke him from his thoughts, his hands gripped at the beautiful pearlesant scales under his fingers and he heard Nero almost purr at the sensation. Listening to the beat of Neros wings that were needed to keep them in flight, there was no denying it; Nero was still just as beautiful in this form.

Dantes smile faltered and he frowned for a second, if Nero was able to push his trigger so far that it caused a second trigger and wasn't just a curse then that the kid had picked up then … he himself should be able to do the same, he had never heard of his father being able to have another form but he hadn't known him for long, there was a lot he still wasn't sure of.

Dante pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the wind rushing through his hair and the feel of Nero beneath him, he grinned at his own dirty joke. It didn't take long for Nero to reach his destination, his wings had strengthened from so many journeys but they were beginning to ache at the weight of the house and carrying Dantes fat ass. Scouting for a suitable area he settled downwards and carefully placed the house down cringing as it bore its own weight and groaned at the process. He settled down next the house and allowing Dante to jump down from his back before he transformed back into himself, rubbing his aching shoulders.

Dante turned to look back at Nero who was sat on the floor, arms resting on his knees, his head tilted up to look at Dante, while his lungs pulled in air sharply.

"Well I've never seen that before" Dante ruffled Neros hair with a chuckle only to have his hand slapped away watching nero frown despite the amused smile.

Dante sat down next to him "So when did this all happen?" Nero sighed as Dante brought it up.

"A little while ago, I kind of fucked up" Nero rubbed his nose, embarrassed to say it in front of Dante "when those demons attacked me I almost died, I lost all control and my demon took over but triggering wasn't enough to save me … so it triggered again" Nero took a breath looking at his one devil bringer arm to distract himself from Dante "when I came to I was in that form … de-triggering wasn't so bad and when I transformed back I no longer had my devil bringer"

"And you decided to leave that out last night?" Dante leaned back resting his weight on one arm and raising an eyebrow.

Nero sighed "when I asked about a second trigger you didn't know anything about it and I felt…"

"Like you were different" Dante realized.

"Well yeah" Nero tried not to look ashamed.

"You know you can tell me anything kid" Dante shoulder bumped Nero and smiled "I know I'm amazing but I don't know everything" He chuckled at Neros glare, having noticed the kid was leaning in towards him "That's why I have Trish "

Dante laughed it off but it hurt that someone he cared for didn't trust him enough to ask for help…. But on the other hand the kid was shy and stubborn, little hellion 'our little hellion' Dante ignored the ramblings of his devil.

"Should we check out the damage?" Dante easily changed the subject towards the poor crippled house. Nero looked at his house; there wasn't too much exterior damage other than the deep gouges of his claws in the woodwork. Nero sighed and nodded standing shakily after using so much energy, he wobbled slightly and dante placed an arm around him to support him "whoa there kid, are you alright?"

"I'm fine old man" Nero mumbled but didn't shake off the arm, it honestly felt nice to have the old man so close "Just tired after lugging your heavy ass around" Nero smirked and Dante laughed.

"Been checking out my ass have you!" Dante winked.

"Perverted old man" Nero shook his head.

Nero stood up straighter and gripped the handle of the door slowly pulling it open and then releasing his held breath as the door opened and the house didn't cave in. With relief Nero made his way in, ignoring the upturned furniture and started searching for his weapons, finding red queen under the couch he grinned at finding her and placed her on the mantel piece; next he looked for blue rose which seemed harder to find. Nero finally gave in and started righting the furniture in the room to find it, Dante watched for a second having already found rebellion hiding by the stairs; he walked over to the fireplace and placed rebellion next to red queen and began helping Nero tidy and look for blue rose .

"If I knew this is what it took to keep you quiet and get you clean I would have done it a long time ago old man" Nero mumbled

"What can I say, kids need to do there chores" Dante just winked; spotting blue rose he lent down and picked up the gun passing it over to Nero.

"I'm not a kid"

"I could use some food" Dante wondered into the kitchen, luckily nothing was overturned as most of it was fixed down; Dante checked the fridge and found pasta. "How are we going to cook without an oven?"

"The good old fashioned way" Nero took the pasta, a spare pan and left over water from the kettle and walked back into the front room. Placing large logs into the fire Nero took red queen and revved her bringing the sword down do the logs to set them alight "We will have to wait a little while but I'll have it cooked in no time"

Dante smiled down at Nero "Gotta hand it to you kid your ingenious"

"I learnt a few things growing up, I'm surprised you didn't" Nero smiled.

Dante chuckled "I learnt about killing demons rather than taking care of myself"

"Well maybe we can teach each other a few things" Nero rubbed his nose trying not to blush at what he had said and Dante grinned inwardly at the kids comment, sitting down next to him he began to talk about hunting demons when he was younger and the curses he had come across while Nero sat next to him tending the fire and occasionally talking about the process of how to cook past over an open flame.

An hour later both were well rested, stuffed with food and were laughing over each others stories.

Dante brought up a he had been dying to ask since flying over the ocean on Nero "so"

"So...?"

"I was wondering since you have a second trigger if I would also have one, so how did you do it?"

Nero tried to remember it, it came so easily to him now "It's hard to explain" Nero fidgeted looking past his devil bringer "It's not like triggering where you force the transformation, you just kind of …let go...it pulls you instead, you just need to relax" Nero looked up at Dante "I'm surprised you haven't already done it"

Dante shrugged "My trigger accidentally happened one day and no matter how hard I have pushed it nothing has ever come of it" Dante thought "I have never considered a second stage"

"It's not … I mean… it's like a half way point between human and devil. When I trigger my demon is fully in charge but when I'm in that dragon form, we seem to work together without argument" Nero looked thoughtfully at Dante "So…want to give it a try?"

Dante grinned "I thought you'd never ask" Dante threw an arm around Neros shoulders who shrugged it off with a blush, rubbing his nose.

Nero followed Dante outside and far enough away from the house that they wouldn't cause the house any more damage than the poor thing had already suffered, Dante stood in the large open space facing Nero.

"Okay the first thing is you have to start triggering but instead of forcing it you need to relax and let it pull you in" Nero scratched the back of his head trying as hard as possible to describe the transition while Dantes baby blue eyes bored into him. Dante genuinely smiled, he loved Nero's fiery personality but he had to admit how adorable the kid was when he was embarrassed.

Looking away from Nero and out to the sea he tried to relax, closing his eyes he tried to feel the pull of his trigger feeling the power wash over him and then tried to relax, he waited and then frowned when he felt nothing cracking his eye open he saw nothing had happened. Dante closed his eye again focusing on relaxing and tried to trigger again while relaxing, he almost gave up when he felt a pull in his gut like the feeling when you fall suddenly. His skin tingled and his muscles ached slightly but he felt no pain, it was an unusual feeling, he opened his eyes to see Nero staring intently up at him, and that's what had changed Dante was staring down at Nero, he turned his head to look at his body that was now a fully grown dragon.

Nero grinned as he watched Dante transform, he wasn't the only one… it was normal, well relatively normal for what they were, Dante always made him feel accepted and it wasn't something he was used to so it was a big deal for him.

Dantes dragon form was larger than his own it height and width, you could see his muscles beneath his raven black scales, Nero moved closer noticing how his scales changed colour in the light they looked almost blood red, he watched as Dante examined himself, swirling his tail to test its strength, almost bowling Nero over, Nero dodged and looked up at Dante who had the decency to look sheepish.

Next Dante tested his wings and grinned showing off his large pearly fangs as he healed them up and the rays of sun illuminated them, the insides of his wings were bright red. Nero grinned back at him and quickly found himself staring even as a dragon Dante was handsome, Nero blushed bright red at his thoughts, Nero looked away shaking his head, let's not go there.

Dante turned back to Nero finally speaking "This is fantastic!" he breathed warm air over Nero, who gulped hard "Is it easy to fly?" Dante raised a scaled brow.

"It comes second nature, but the first flight is tiring … don't go far"

Dante edged towards the edge of the island before turning back to Nero "join me" Dante grinned before launching himself off the edge, beating his wings against the air as he would in his trigger form, he caught an updraft that carried him up and through the clouds until he was so high that all he could see was an ocean clouds and the sky that was starting to turn orange and red, he twisted in the air testing his maneuvering capability the clouds around him where carried on his wings and made swirls in the sky, he was so lost in the feeling that he almost missed the roar from bellow the clouds, Nero burst through the clouds bellow Neros pearly white scales reflecting the rays of sun and reflecting it back onto the clouds like diamonds, he was mesmerizing "beautiful" and his demon purred in agreement.

"Finally caught up kid" He grinned

Nero growled "okay then old man let's see if you can keep up" Nero waited for a moment before taking off like a shot, beating his wings he soared fast through the air like thunder and the clouds moved around him; smiling as he heard a second crack of thunder behind him, obviously Dante giving chase. Nero knew Dante was larger than him he would quickly catch up, but he was more agile and Nero was willing to bet they were the same in this form, Nero dived hard letting his weight plummet him through the clouds and down until he was over the water where he fanned out his wings beating hard. The impact of air hitting the water caused it to splash up and the sun's rays caused a rainbow for a split second, Dante was close behind and the sudden shot of light focused Dantes attention on the spot Nero had been. Dante dived but pulled up fast as he approached the water, he wasn't sure how fast he could stop, soaring over the water he followed Nero, there was no way he was going to let the kid win. He watched as Nero turned onto his side so he could circle the island quickly and watched as he disappeared out of sigh, Dantes wings beat hard as he tried to catch him copying his moves as he reached the other side of the island. He saw Nero disappear behind a second island "Gotcha kid" Dante changed course heading for the other side of the island, Dante kept close to the island wall to avoid being seen and when he heard Nero he twisted out so that her was circling over the kid forcing them to roll around each other. Dante leveled out his wing over the back of Nero to help him stabilize Nero hugged as Dante gloated and let out a stream of red and black fire.

"Well that's new" Dante laughed throatily Nero couldn't help but smile, he had never felt this happy and free. They circled the island together watching as the sun set and the stars began to burst through. Finally coming to land on the side of the island, he could tell Dante was going to be exhausted when he transformed back, Nero walked closer to the house followed by Dante who kept brushing his wing up against Nero's side, and it was a pleasant feeling. Nero relaxed and de-triggered easily, now standing in his human form in front of Dante

"De-trigger like you usually would but relax"

Dante did as he was asked and found the process far easier than the first transformation, Dante felt exhausted and his muscles ached, all that from one flight, he tried to remember his first trigger and how exhausted it had left him.

Dante was tired but he was also proud he had beaten Nero, Dante ruffled the kids hair as he walked towards the house "I think we need some shut eye" moving into the house he walked up the stairs waiting for Nero to follow him, hearing the door close behind him Dante made it to the spare bedroom, finding his room generally intact, he flopped back onto the bed. Nero came up the stairs to his room and sighed at the state his room was in, the bed was broken in pieces on the floor, his clothes where everywhere and the dressing table seemed to have split in two "For fucks sake" he sighed heading back out into the hall way.

"Problem kid?" Dante lent up on his elbows.

"My bed is broken" Nero mumbled.

"What was that?"

"My bed is broken" Nero huffed walking into the spare room

"Want to share mine? Dante winked

"Yeah" Dante looked up almost confused "Not in that way pervert, I'd choose the couch but it is as soft as a rock"

Dante held his hands up in surrender and Nero watched Dante stand and begin to strip down to his boxers, Nero did the same but chose to leave his top on, they both climbed into bed. Nero shuffled comfortably to the edge, arm under his pillow and head on top, Dante smiled from his position looking at Nero "Night Nero"

"Goodnight Dante"

- - - I hope you liked it - - -

I hope you guys liked this chapter, please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its taken me so long to get around to this, i hope you guys enjoy and thank you for all the reviews its given me the motivation to continue with this story.

I hope you enjoy

Nero had woken up early he'd found that during the night he had rolled onto Dantes chest and the old man had an arm slung around his waist, his steady breathing felt wonderful and so did being so close to the older man, Nero blushed at his own thoughts.

'Old man would never be interested in that way'

Nero managed to gently untangle himself and slip out of the spare room which dante was currently occupying, cringing as the poor floorboards groaned and creaked under his bare feet, Nero shivered, the house was cold and he had just lost his source of warmth.

Making it into what used to be called his bedroom that he had now nicknamed typhoon Dante, Nero rummaged around until he found a suitable pair of jeans, socks underwear and a soft jumper. He was craving a shower but there was no water for a hot shower so he decided to save the little water they had to make breakfast. Nero thought about the state his house was in, he would need to go to a mainland and get settled before finding the materials and fixing this place up so he could actually live in it. Nero hummed in thought to himself while he made his way downstairs pulling on the new clothes as he went and chucking the old ones in a hamper at the bottom of the stairs, well time to get to work.

Nero had made breakfast as well as boiling a second smaller pan to make coffee, he had no milk so it would have to be black, Nero grimaced at the sharp bitter taste and added some more sugar so it was bearable to drink. Nero stopped mid sip as he heard the floor creak and heard Dante groan and pull himself together before he made his way down the stairs. Nero finished his sip finding it manageable before setting his cup down, he poured some of the coffee into a new cup and held it out as Dane made his way off the last step and sluggishly threw himself down next to Nero.

"You weren't kidding, that trigger fucking drains you" Dante took the cup with his left hand and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes with the other "Thanks kid"

Nero blushed hard at seeing Dante topless and in leather pants; he mentally rated Dante on the hotness scale and smiled as his demon purred at the result. He had obviously been in day dream land because when he came too Dante was staring at him, noticing Nero was back in the land of the living he winked, Nero rolled his eyes and looked away only for Dante to chuckle.

"So as I was saying before to zoned out on how sexy I am" D

Dante grinned as Nero coughed on his coffee, not knowing how right he was "I was saying that we should probably get back to my shop today"

"We?…your shop?" Nero frowned in confusion.

"Well yeah, you can't stay here, look at the place" Dante gestured around "We would need materials to fix this place up and besides I could really use a shower and something that isnt boiled" Dante chuckled nudging Neros arm.

Nero smiled "You mentioned we a lot there..."

"Well if you come and stay at mine you'd be helping me out on a few missions and in return I could help you with this place" Dante didn't look at Neros face incase nero rejected his offer, instead he grabbed a plate and helped himself to the meal Nero had somehow managed to cook."

"Yes"

Dante looked up at Nero who had a small smile playing on his lips "You have a spear bed tho' right? Nero raised an eyebrow.

"Aww come on kid you know you liked last night" Dante wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner only receiving a punch from Nero.

"Calm down kid, yeah I have a spare room with a bed in it." Dante smiled and tucked into his meal, he had enjoyed last night. Dante couldn't sleep thattha night that was until Nero rolled over in his sleep and started cuddling him, his demon had purred in contentment and Dante had gently succumbed to sleep, best night's sleep he'd had in a while. He was disappointed when he had woken up without the hellion on his chest.

"Theres ment to be a storm coming over later tonight so id suggest we leave before it, the rain should cover us, so we won't be seen" Nero suggested.

"Sounds good to me, you should pack and we will straighten this place up a little" Nero smiled watching Dante speak between bites of food, he would cook more often for Dante, it pleased him and his demon when Dante ate all the food he had prepared him. Nero's demon chucked at him and made an offhanded comment about Nero wanting to nest. 'Just when I thought we were getting along' Nero mentally pushed his demon into silence.

It hadnt taken Long for Nero to pack, he really only needed his weapons and clothes and once done he started helping Dante to right furniture and pick up items, putting them back in draws. Nero had never kept anything personal that he would be embarrassed at Dante seeing so I didn't bother him that Dante was routing through thigs and helping him tidy.

Standing back to admire their work, it was by no means fixed but it was certainly tidy. They decided to eat what was possible in the kitchen before leaving knowing that it would spoil and they waited for the storm to approach.

It was roughly two hours later when the sky grew dark and the hain began to descend hitting the house, it sounded beautiful within the large house as the sound echoed thought the walls. Dante stuffed his weapons and coat in a spare bag that Nero had given him, he wasn't looking forward to this journey, it was going to be a grueling flight and a long journey in a storm while he drove back home.

Nero transformed first and had Dante strap the two back packs to his back, Nero was used to the change so he knew he wouldn't be as exhausted as Dante and knew that Dante would have to drive, it had embarrassed him that he had had to explain that he didn't know how to drive. Bracing himself Dante also triggered, the rain and wind was far less bitter now that his skin was covered in scales; Dante stretched his wings, momentarily covering Nero with his large wings. Nero turned and nudged Dante with the side of his face almost like a nuzzle gesturing for Dante to follow him, Dante let out a Plesant grumble in recognition.

Nero extended his wings figuring out the wind speed and gently dove of the edge of the cliff allowing the wind to catch him, he beat his wings hard to force himself through the heavy rain, he could hear dante behind him and his large wings beating sounded a lot like lightning and thunder. The harsh rain began to sting his eyes and he blinked hard, the sooner he got to land the sooner they could get shelter. Half an hour later they reached the other side and Nero landed on the side of the clif clinging to the rocks; he carefully scaled the side of the clif, reaching the top he peered over the edge to make sure no one was there. Noticing no one Nero hauled himself over onto the grass and made his way through a few small trees, leaving enough space for dante to follow him before he transformed back, the bags dropped off his back and Nero had to quickly catch them before they were caught in the wind. Nero quickly pulled his trench coat on from out of his bag and then found Dantes, he waited for the older man to detrigger before slipping the coat onto him, if the weather hadnt been so badly he would have noticed Dantes thankful smile.

Dante tightened up his trench and pulled his backpack on while Nero shouldered his, Nero began following Dante who was leading them back to his car, it wasn't far for them to walk but they were drenched by the time they made it and dante cringed as the water seeped into his car and pooled on the leather seats.

Nero climbed into the car setting the bag at his feet and he struggled to pull the door shut, Dante huffed as he was finally free from the rain, he rooted around under his seat and smiled as he pulled out a set of keys.

"You leave your car unlocked and the keys under your seat?" Nero muttered in disbelief, Dante shrugged starting the car and turning the fan on full heat to try and dry themselves off. Nero pushed back his hair that was stuck to his face, thankful that the warm air was beginning to warming his limbs. Dante reversed out the spot his car was parked in and joined the main road that would take him back home. Nero routed around in his bag until he found a soft jumper and laid it on the car counter, he then slipped off his trench coat and began removing his top that was drenched and sticking to his skin. Dante noticed out of the corner of his eye and tried to focus on the road but became distracted as a bead of water trickled down Neros pale toned skin, Dante bit his lip to stifle a moan and kept driving; Nero chucked the wet clothes at his feet and slipped on the jumper, hoping he wouldn't get a cold.

"Dante do you want to pull over? I have clothes you could change into" Nero pulled out a suitable top.

"I don't get colds kid so I'll be fine" Dante focused on a sharp bend in the road, slowing down slightly until he was out the other side.

"Yeah but you're going to be cold"

Dante huffed and pulled the car over he might have acted annoyed but his demon was giddy that Nero was concerned and fussing over him. Pulling off his clothes Dante changed into the top Nero handed him and chucked the wet clothes in the back seat, he could deal with it later.

"Thank you"

"No worries old man" Nero yawned

Dante continuing to drive out of town, the storm seemed to ease off after a few miles and Dante relaxed a bit knowing they were out of the worst of it. Nero had closed his eyes a few moments ago and was now sound asleep, his head resting to one side and Dante could admire Nero's soft features. Dante had to hold back a chuckle, the kid looked like an angel but he had the attitude of a Tasmanian devil. He would never admit it but he had always been fond of the kid, he livened up his life, He found that he didn't really want to let the kid go, maybe he could convince the kid to stay.

Dante shook his head trying to ignore the small voice in the back of his head that tried to plant seeds of doubt. He kept on driving, feeling his stomach rumble and he sighed, well if food isn't a good distraction I don't know what is, he knew there was a dinner in about five miles. Dante smiled at his decision and sped up.

I hope you enjoyed it, please review and i will carry on writing =]


End file.
